


Aren't They More For ... ?

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: Whumptober 2019 [11]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Broken Bones, Complete, Domestic, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, One Shot, Teasing, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, broken ribs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: A family gathering (of sorts) gets caught up more on Ronan's choice of flowers rather than welcoming Adam home from a stint in hospital.





	Aren't They More For ... ?

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Prompt: Broken Ribs.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

"I like them!" Ronan calls defiantly from his spot in front of the vase full of flowers sitting in the kitchen sink, scowling as he fussed over the arrangement each flower was in. Adam acknowledged, silently, that they were very pretty flowers, but they definitely weren't appropriate flowers which was much to his delight as he fluffed up the pillows around the sofas and armchairs, knowing that their friends wouldn't care if it was a mess but he couldn't help wanting to make everything as nice as possible, considering the reason behind their visit.

"I never said you shouldn't." Adam says as he goes back and forth between the kitchen and the living-room, putting out the bowls of food and the jugs of juice and glasses, they'd be arriving soon, Ronan turns and watches Adam move, he's slower due to his injuries but he knows better than trying to get Adam to sit while he sorts out the rest of the things to do before Gansey and the others arrived.

Ronan was about to throw a retort at Adam but was stopped when the buzzer went, signalling their friends arrival. Before Ronan could even move to go greet them, Adam was already walking, as swiftly as he could, to the front door, letting them in and then, with a defiant smirk thrown over his shoulder at Ronan, pulled open the door and proceeded down the short stairs leading to the front door of the apartment complex. Adam hearing Ronan mutter dirty curses at him as he went down the stairs and greeted Blue and Gansey and Noah.

"Adam! You should be resting!" Blue gasps as soon as she lays eyes on him. He smiles and pulls her into a gentle hug, much for his own sake than hers, and then proceeds to greet Noah and Gansey. This halts Blue for a minute or so before she snaps and suddenly her tiny stature makes no difference as she ushers Adam back up the stairs, Gansey and Noah watching Adam getting pushed back up the stairs by Blue with silent laughter. It's Adam's turn to cuss when he catches them laughing, not that Blue takes any notice.

"Ronan, he's meant to be on bed rest!" Blue calls furiously once they're halfway up the stairs, Adam rolling his eyes at Blue as she continues to jab his hip every time he tries to turn around on the stairs to protest her.

"Yeah, I know, Maggot," Ronan calls back with none of his usual venom, he appears in the doorway of their flat, drying his hands with a cloth as Adam huffs and walks straight past him.

"Stop fussing! I can still walk!" Adam complains as Blue fixes Ronan with a glare once she's inside the flat, although privately the exertion of walking down and up the stairs had made his ribs begin to throb. Gansey and Noah walked in then, causing a nice distraction while Adam slowly lowered himself into his usual space in the living-room, wincing slightly as he adjusted the pillows behind his back to improve his comfort.

"Yeah, maybe that's the problem." Blue says sarcastically as she takes the armchair besides the sofa where Adam's sitting, Gansey and Ronan busy putting away the snacks Gansey had brought while Noah seemingly just floats about, deciding whether he wanted to sit with Adam and Blue or interfere with what Gansey and Ronan were doing, he chooses the latter and, much to Blue and Adam's entertainment, begins messing around with the things Ronan wanted to put away and moving the things Gansey wanted to start snacking on.

Shortly after Noah joins Gansey and Ronan, the kitchen space fills with filthy language and the sounds of the starts of a physical altercation, before Adam can ask Blue to make a bet on who would be ending up on the floor, Gansey comes over with a large tray of snacks, followed by Ronan with drinks. Both looking distinctly aggravated, much to Blue and Adam's amusement.

"Hey, Ronan?" Noah calls from the kitchen, where the other two had apparently left him, Ronan's brows pulling together into a scowl as Noah calls him.

"What?" Ronan calls back rather irritably as he hands Adam as glass of juice.

"Who died?" Ronan straightens up and Adam swears that his right eye even twitches, when Noah ask him that, but Adam, knowing what Noah had seen, starts laughing, which makes him wince from the pain the laughter causes his ribs, Blue and Gansey look at the two of them with vaguely perplexed expressions.

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Ronan mutters as he throws his head back and stares at the ceiling, lost between anger and exasperation as Adam tries to control his laughter, more for his ribs sake rather than Ronan's.

"Died?" Blue murmurs to Gansey, a frown tugging at the corners of her mouth as Gansey's watching Ronan and Adam, a more profound frown on his face.

"No-one died, Noah!" Adam calls finally, breathless from his laughter as Ronan rubs his hands over his face and mutters about the repercussions of murder to himself.

"But - ?" Noah calls back, clearly too hung up on the flowers to register Adam's answer fully.

"NOAH, NO-ONE DIED!" Ronan suddenly yells, getting to his feet and storming over to the kitchen, round the corner to where Noah was, grabbing him by his shirt collar and dragging him out to the living-room, the three faces that greet them are caught between confused and shocked to deep joy. Ronan flips Adam off when he catches the bright grin on his face.

"Noah, what's in the kitchen?" Blue asked once Ronan had taken the seat besides Adam and had resigned himself to drinking his glass of juice and eating a handful of chips in one of the bowls that had been placed on coffee table.

"There are lily flowers in the kitchen sink, I just wondered if someone had died?" Noah explains, looking at Ronan's glaring face and Adam's gleeful one, tears in his eyes from how hard he was trying to contain his laughter, Ronan once again had to tell himself of the repercussions of jumping out the apartment window headfirst.

"Lilies?" Gansey repeats, still playing catch up.

"Why do you have lilies?" Blue asks, now looking at Adam and Ronan.

"I'm gonna tell them," Adam said, as if he was being kind by giving Ronan warning.

"Tell us what?" Gansey and Noah said in unison, far more eager to be on the inside of whatever was going on between Adam and Ronan.

"Ronan brought them for me," Adam reveals with a grin that could rival the Devil's, in Ronan's opinion, who angrily stuffed another mouthful of chips in his mouth and chewed loudly as an onslaught of confused questions were aimed at him specifically.

"Why would you buy your boyfriend lilies?" That was Gansey.

"Exactly my thoughts," Adam responded unhelpfully.

"Lilies? Aren't they more for funerals?" Was Noah.

"And yet, here they are in my kitchen sink." Adam said with an almost whimsical tone, as if he found the gesture frightfully romantic.

"Ronan Lynch, doing romantic gestures in his own way since 2019." That was Blue, who had a twinkle in her eye and smile on her face that told Ronan she was finding the whole things just as funny as Adam.

"Did you know they were lilies when you brought them, Ronan?" This time it's from Adam and it's the last comment that Ronan can stand before he jumps to his feet and starts yelling. 

_"YES!"_ He yells, facing the four them with his hands thrown up at his sides.

"Yes! I can _see_ that they are lilies! Yes, I _know_ they're more for funerals! But I _do not care_! I am actually quite fucking fond of lilies so every please shut the fuck up about them!" Ronan ranted loudly, looking crazy as he did, as if he were about to grab handfuls of his hair out, if it had been long enough to do so. Unfortunately Adam, Gansey, Noah and Blue all found Ronan's outburst far too entertaining to simply let the subject of his choice of flowers go and so Ronan had to sit through an afternoon full of obvious and frequent jokes about the lilies.

And then every few months Ronan would find random bouquets of lilies dotted around the house when he came from home, Adam always claiming he had no idea where they came from despite the grin on his face.


End file.
